Brave
by xxwinterbeautyxx
Summary: Tori is missing. Maya is hurt real bad but no one knows anything. Who will Maya open up to and how will her friends be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

Maya and Tori are just sitting on the dirty ground tied up to a tree that was sitting in woods of Toronto City Park. It was late and cold December day and snow was beginning to fall on their hair. The two teenager's eyes were full with sadness. Their captor would be back soon enough to give them a bite of food so they wouldn't starve to death or run out of exhaustion. Yes, he would keep them hostage until he decided it was time to play a new game with different people. How could this happen, you ask maybe because it was Maya's birthday and Tori got them fake ids for a concert, that Maya really wanted to see but then the saw this blond-haired guy in their midst and Tori flirted with him on ever occasion she could. Maya thought it wasn't such a great idea to her. Just then, Tori disappeared before the band started playing, it was up to Maya to find her but it was too late. Tori was in a white van with the guy she met, a few hours ago just then, the van started to move and Maya jumped in also while Tori looked shocked beyond belief, they are being kidnapped.

Tori was moving slightly to try to get her knife, she brought with her if anything happened. Maya tried to move but her ropes were starting to get tighter. She hissed in pain as every time she moved. Maya heard heavy footsteps in the distance and small whispered voices of their male captor or captors now.

"Take the brunette; she is much prettier than the blond." A guy said over the steep hill.

"I have a fancy for brunettes also might as well take her and leave the other one here." The guy said to the other one.

"Fine I will go get her." The guy said walking down the hill to see us.

The guy winked at Maya and Tori, his eyes glowing with curiosity which one of them would be more fun to take but he agreed with the other guy so he untied the both of them blocking both their paths to get free. He saw the anger in Tori's eyes and reached for her knife holding it in his right hand. The other guy came down the hill grabbing Tori from behind taking her away as Maya held onto Tori as tight as she could. The other guy was too strong for her so she let go as the other guy punched her in the face then stabbed her in the stomach but not deep. As Maya went breathless he carved in her skin, you belong to me as a reminder of what he did that following day to her. Maya all could see is Tori's tears and screams echoing throughout the woods.

Maya tried to get up holding onto a tree for support which was somewhat helpful. She managed to get up holding onto trees as she was trying to find her way out of the woods with nothing but a painful stomach to her annoyance. Maya was bleeding through her shirt but she was also trying to stay calm to get to the safety point. Dark people lurked these woods at night and she wanted to be nowhere else in sight. Tori was probably not going to survive the outcome of the two strong men she was with but Maya couldn't think now as her breathing was slow also ready to pass out.

Maya regained her strength seeing a river nearby getting some water from it. She drank it very fast but it was refreshing. She trailed around for hours trying to get here and there when she heard voices in the distance. Maya realized the ravine was up ahead but who would she find there to make sure no one takes her away again. Maya couldn't run but she walked a little faster appearing in the view of a few people from the ravine. Many looked confused while others looked angry but two shocked faces in the distance. The two shocked faces were Grace and Tiny from her Rubber Room class.

"Excuse me out-of-the-way!" Grace exclaimed to the others running towards Maya.

" Should I call Zig?" Tiny asked the broken girl then Grace whacked him upside the head. Before, Grace knew it Maya passed out in her arms.

A/N:

Should I continue?

A) Yes

B) No

Should Maya loose her memory?

A) Yes

B) No


	2. Chapter 2

Maya just got up a few hours later with a pounding headache. All she could see was white colored walls and the trees outside the window. Tiny and Grace were sitting in the chairs opposite of her staring at her blankly with no emotion like always. Her parents were not here at the moment either maybe they didn't know she got kidnapped. Maya eyed Grace and spoke in a small timid voice.

"Where are my parents?" Maya asked politely.

"They went to get coffee and donuts. Oh yeah, Tristan and Miles should be here soon." Grace said not mentioning Zig who didn't know Maya was found safe yet.

Just then, Maya's parents walked in the room giving her a hug and a fresh cup of hazelnut coffee plus a jelly filled donut. Maya looked at the food in amazement but realized she didn't know how to eat as much so she took a few nibbles. Grace and Tiny got up from their chairs asking to go home as Maya's parents offered them a ride.

"Thanks for everything." Maya replied as Grace wrapped two arms around the small figure making sure Maya knew she was happy she is alive. They all left and then the nurse walked in with two cops in uniform. One was a woman that looked a few years older than her and the other one was a man that looked about a few years older than her. The nurse left them alone shutting the door to the room.

"Hi Maya. I am Gavin Spinner Mason. I have been on the Toronto City Police Department for a few years now. I am just here to ask you some questions if you do not mind that is." Spinner asked easily.

"Who is your friend?" Maya asked to see the other cop fiddling with her thumbs.

"This is Mariana Bay, my partner but she is just here to take notes." Spinner said reassuring her.

"Okay so let's start so what is your full name, date of birth and any information you want to give us." Cop Bay asked.

"Maya Matlin. December 5th 1997. I go to Degrassi High School friends with Miles Hollingsworth, Grace Evans, Tiny Lobel, Zoe Rivas, Chewy, Zig Novak, and Tristan Milligan. Okay so if you want more information. Just then, the door crashed open to find Tristan, Owen and Miles standing there with dark faces.

"This interrogation is over!" Owen yelled. I forgot Owen wanted to become a lawyer one day or anything in the police department. The police stood up from their chairs and exited.

"They think you're gulity and planned it all." Owen said sharply. Maya had a shocked expression on her face. Miles lightly kissed her on the cheek as did Tristan. Tristan told her Zoe said hi and she could not be here because of drama club. After a few moments, the nurse came in took a few vital signs.

The nurse said she had to stay a few days but could go home after when she was ready. A few hours later, Maya fell fast asleep.

A/N: Sorry this is kind of the conversational chapter.

Question 1: Should Maya have a nightmare

A) Yes

B) NO

Question 2: Should Zig make an appearance next chapter

A) Yes

B) No

C) Wait a few more.


End file.
